Cardboard Box
by cumberbumz
Summary: Matt and Mello get trapped in a cardboard box. Something's bothering Matt, and Mello finds a simple solution. Rated T for mild language, light yaoi, and just to be on the safe side.


"Mello, you're jabbing my ribs!"

"Shut up, Matt!" Mello barked back.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!"

"...."

"M-Mello! It's so dark! I can't see!" whined Matt, squirming.

"We're in a box, you dumbfuck. What do you expect?"

....a box?

Allow me to explain.

It had been 5 weeks since Christmas had passed and yet the children at Wammy's hadn't even begun to repack the festive decorations that had been strung, hung, and placed all throughout the orphanage. It seemed that no one wanted Christmas to leave. Or, of course, it could also be the result of laziness. Eventually, though, Roger rallied the kids and put them to work.

Having had a late start, Matt and Mello arrived with little to clean. Together, they gently but swiftly packed the delicate ornaments hung on the immense pine tree in the middle of the common room. With some time on their hands, Matt and Mello did what they did best next to eating chocolate and playing video games: making mischief.

Beside the tree laid several empty boxes. One, they noticed, was very large. It practically screamed, "JUMP IN ME!!!" Willingly following its orders, Mello hopped inside.

"Mello! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What the hell does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Mello retorted, annoyed. "Now come in with me."

"Wha-"

Mello grabbed Matt's slender wrist and flipped him over into the box, landing him on his head.

"Ow. Mello, what the fuck?"

Mello ignored the pissed boy beside him and worked on closing the flaps of the open box.

"Mello? MELLO! Why the hell would you want to close this on us? What if we get stuck?"

"We won't get stuck, idiot," Mello said, his attention still fully on the cardboard mess above them. "Help me keep this one down."

Sighing, Matt scooted over and held his hand on the wobbling piece of cardboard. Soon, they were engulfed in darkness. Mello let out a laugh that sounded as close to a giggle as he could produce. Mello thoroughly confused Matt. How could he so easily get him into shit like this?

In the near distance, the loud clomping of boots could be heard, coming closer and closer. Frightened they would be punished for goofing off, Matt began to sit up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mello growled.

"Mello, if we stay in here, Roger will skin us! I'd rather not get my games taken away again because of you, thank you very much. Now come on!" Matt tugged at Mello's arm.

"If we go into the open," Mello gestured to the crack in the flaps Matt had made when he sat up, "Roger will notice us. Staying in here, he hasn't a clue what we're doing or even where we are."

Matt sighed and flopped back down. There was no use arguing with Mello.

Soon, the foot steps were right next to them. It seemed that Roger was gathering the boxes stuffed with decorations and retuning them to the basement. Surely he wouldn't mistake them for decorations!

.......

He would.

Mello slapped his hand across Matt's mouth. The movement was startling. The two flailed about as the boxed moved this way and that, but finally came to a rest atop cold, concrete floors.

_Damn it_, thought Mello. He mentally kicked himself.

The duo remained silent until a few boxes were stacked on top of them and the lights switched off.

And now, we are where we begun! But the story's not over. No, not nearly...

The boys had found themselves in quite the awkward position. Mello was over Matt, his hands on either side of his chest, and the short box had their faces only a few inches apart. Matt's face grew hotter every time Mello's breath hit it. He was grateful to the darkness which concealed his deep, red blush. Mello's legs were tangled with his, making it nearly impossible to shift. Being so uncomfortable was causing Matt to whine, which in turn was irritating Mello and only caused them to become even more tangled. This was simply chaos.

After a long stretch of silence, Mello squirmed a little and began to speak.

"I-I'm sorry, Matt. I realize this position is rather awkward..." He trailed off, but when Matt answered only with a grunt, he continued.

I think....I think if you lift yourself up, I can get our legs untangled and then if I help you sit up, we could probably get out."

Matt didn't seem to have a reaction, so Mello began to instruct him.

"Okay. Press down on your hands to help yourself up, like in a crab walk position."

"But Mello, we'll..."

"What?"

"..."

Matt did as Mello said, though reluctantly, and their stomachs met. Matt winced at the contact as if he touched some slimy creature. Mello quickly worked at untangling them. Right as he began to slip his leg from underneath Matt, he sneezed, falling flat on top of Matt. Matt squeaked in surprise, unable to move under the boy's weight.

"Mello!"

"I'm sorry!"

Now Mello found himself blushing and it didn't help that their faces were cheek-to-cheek. Neither of them speaking, they both began to move their faces away.

What a bad idea that was.

Matt, turning his head to the left, met lips with Mello. Wide-eyed, Mello shot back. Expecting to be scorned, Matt cowered back, sitting up and leaning back on the side of the box. Instead, Mello kept quiet and watched as Matt backed up. Suddenly, his eyes once again widened.

What now? Is there something on m-

With a loud crack, the side of the cardboard box ripped, sending Matt flying backwards.

"Matt!" cried Mello, leaping after him.

He hit the cold floors, tumbling and rolling, and landed flat on his back. Next to him was Matt, his head between his legs, hand rubbing it, and goggles set beside him.

_Matt..._

Mello crawled over to his friend.

"Matt? You okay?"

Matt groaned, then sat up, looking Mello in the eyes. A few stray tears bordered his eyelids, his eyes filled with pain that seemed to show something deeper. Suddenly, his expression changed to shock, and his face flushed a deep pink. Confused, Mello scooted closer. Matt darted off before he could move any further, letting the light spill into the room. Mello sat there, staring at the door.

What the hell had just happened?

Mello sighed and ran his fingers through his long, blond hair.

"I'd better go after him," he muttered to himself, picking himself up onto his feet.

Mello got up and left down the hall, stopping twelve doors down. Engraved in a cold plate on the door was,

"ROOM 357

MATT AND MELLO".

Mello sighed and pushed open the door. Out of habit, his eyes flickered to the couch. All that lay there were two untouched PlayStation controllers and a DS. Mello couldn't remember a time where they had fought and he wasn't sitting there sulking as he played his favorite video games.

_Was it really that bad? I don't even know what he's upset about!_

Mello made his way to the boy's bedroom and noticed the door was cracked open. Peeking inside, he found Matt on his bed, face down in his pillow. He wasn't crying, from what Mello could tell, but such a position wasn't a good sign.

Mello opened the door a bit more and slipped through. Expecting Matt to turn around, he stopped. No movement came from the bed. He continued on and sat with a thud on the mattress next to him. Neither of them spoke. Nothing needed to be said.

Mello silently rested his hand on Matt's, clutching it lightly. It didn't matter what was wrong. All he wanted to do right now was comfort him and make him feel alright. Matt shifted his head to face Mello, not making eye contact.

"M-Mello?" he stammered.

"Yes?"

"I know you probably don't understand what's going on, but..."

"Shhh. It's okay. I don't mind."

"But I feel like you have the right to know," Matt said, sitting up.

He struggled to find the right words. They sat there in silence, both feeling rather uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact. It didn't last long, though, since Mello hated awkward silence.

...but how was the silence broken?

In a blur of motion, Mello leaned forward and smacked his lips to Matt's. Shocked, Matt gasped, but he soon became comfortable. His problems were solved. He kissed back, feeling a great weight lift off of his shoulders.

Matt couldn't be more grateful to a cardboard box.

* * *

**I'm really sorry I haven't been writing anything lately you guys! I'm super surprised I could even write something this long! I am also sorry it is not about the twins, but I am having a slight obsession shift, so they are my main focus in writing and drawing pieces. **

**I like this piece quite a lot. ^^ They are an awesome pairing and I think the story was pretty well thought out compared to my other stuff that I rush. I hope you like it!**

**Matt and Mello © Death Note**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Plot and Writing © xAkikayx**


End file.
